Adventures of the Orgy
by lycan3
Summary: An rpg adventure of Edge of the Empire beginning with a ragtag band of slaves owned by a lower hutt. I do not own anything in the Star Wars universe, and even the characters are mostly the creations of my friends who played the campaign. Speaking of my "friends" I had little control over the story and at times the ridiculous is normal for them so bear with me and enjoy the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Giza Vrei sat in the cockpit of her mistress, Borga the Hutt's, YT-2400 freighter watching the light show that was hyperspace. She wasn't needed in the cockpit, the aging freighter was completely operated by the R4 astromech droid Borga had sent along to translate and provide communication in case of mission failure. She was also not needed to operate the ship's guns as her mistress had not seen fit to add to the rudimentary for and aft defensive auto-turrets. Giza was only in the cockpit because she was unsure how she felt about the crew she had been given and whether or not they could be trusted with the assigned task.

First there was the Mon Calamari, Chalu Nomi. She was the only one on the ship not property of Borga, but was rumored to be in a large amount of debt to the Hutt after working her way from the Galactic Core to Nul Hutta as she moved from university to university, getting schooling wherever she could, which Giza knew must be hard in the territories of the xenophobic Empire. Giza assumed Chalu had to have a certain amount of grit and street smarts to grow up so far away from her home planet and species, but the fact remained the Mon Cal was still just a scholar.

The more worrisome of her crew was Alay-Venn Wudi, the Cerean from the ranks of the favored slaves. Usually not ever subject to grunt work due to their higher value to Borga, it said a lot that Alay was not only being sent on what could be a suicide run, but was also put in a subservient role to Giza herself. Giza chose to believe that the ranking was due to her own uncanny luck and skill on missions rather than the rumors floating around about Alay's potential disloyalty.

Dragged from her thoughts by the R4 unit, Giza saw that they were close to dropping out of hyperspace and figured it was time to stop putting off the inevitable and meet her crew and grab her gear. The other two were in the cargo hold when she arrived, pulling weapons out of their personal lockers and making sure their armor was properly attached. Out of her own locker Giza pulled out a set of padded clothing and a light blaster. As she was putting on the clothing she thought she heard Alay whisper "What is a twi'lek dancing girl supposed to do, force the blood from the enemies brains' and into their pants?" To which she responded with a glare that made the taller alien look very, very small.

"Get your shit together and be ready to go the second we land." Giza said to the two, in what she hoped was a commanding tone.

Chalu, the Mon Cal, raised a webbed hand. "What is the mission..."

"Giza, the name's Giza. And the mission is to collect a data chip on the possession of a wookiee. This wookiee was last known to be captured by a group of trandoshan slavers, so we are landing outside of their camp on Kasshyyk." The other two nodded and then looked at each other. Giza stared back in an uncomfortable silence until they felt the ship land and the bay door opened. "Any plans?" She asked.

"Why don't we sneak up to the camp and see what the situation is?" Alay suggested and the others agreed and did just that. Not more than a few feet through the trees they came to an edge of a clearing. In the clearing stood five trandoshans, the biggest, a grey-green skinned lizard with a missing eye, stood by a bloody alter skinning a wookiee. Off to the side were two crude cages, one empty but for blood stains, one with a single slightly graying wookiee.

"Maybe we can just ask to buy the data chip off of them." Giza said. At the nods of the others she boldly walked into the clearing until the trandoshans noticed her and surrounded the group.

The one eyed leader stepped to the forefront of the group and addressed Giza. "What do you outsssidersss want?" It hissed.

Giza tried to put on the natural charm of her species and in an innocent voice asked, "We are just looking for a data chip we heard one of these wookiees stole. We would be most grateful if you would let us look for it after you are done."

"Also we don't need the wookiee alive or anything." Chalu hastily added to the roar of the lone wookiee survivor.

The group of trandoshans seemed focused on Giza's exotic purple body, but were unwilling to negotiate in the end much to Alay's annoyance. In annoyance more than in any strategic effort he pulled out his blaster pistol, which was quickly followed by the trandoshans' and crew mates' weapons.

Whether it was surprise or blood lust clouding their minds, the trandoshans only managed to get in a few glancing blows on the crew before they were cut down one by one. Giza was as surprised as anyone by the outcome, partially because she knew trandoshans were renowned warriors, but mostly because each and every one of her shots was uncannily accurate, finding a vulnerable spot between the lizards' scales each time she pulled the trigger.

Once the smoke and ozone had cleared the three survivors spent time searching the bodies, both wookiee and trandoshan, for anything of value and the all important datachip. Against Chalu's suggestion Giza freed the wookiee prisoner and asked if it had seen the datachip. This time her charm worked well enough for the wookiee to provide the datachip in question and thank the group in his own language before disappearing into the woods.

Their mission accomplished, the three aliens all went back to their ship and loaded up for the R4 to fly them back to Nal Hutta. The long trip was mostly uneventful, with the crew just starting to get to know each other a little better and ultimately culminated in the naming of their ship. It was from then on known as the Orgy.


	2. Chapter 2

Alay-Venn Wudi's head was killing him, which was why he had locked himself in his room aboard the Orgy as it traveled towards his little group's next objective, the prison asteroid Kessel. The problem with being alone was that it gave him time to think, and the thinking was the most likely cause of his current pain. That was one reason he cursed being born with two brains, too much thinking power for an organic body to process comfortable. Knowing of no other way to relieve his pain, he focused both brains on the most recent visit with his owner.

After Kashyyyk the Orgy docked on the swampy world of Nul Hutta at one of the lower caste palaces. No guards greeted them because it was only Borga's ship and slaves returning to her palace. No one directed them to the throne room as he had been there many times, as had the twi'lek. In fact the bulbous slug was the very first being they saw, her gladiator guards being a close second. Alay always assumed the guards were there to intimidate potential clients rather than for actual defence. To those not used to working with Borga, or Hutts in general, the sight of a weequay with a sword and a zabrack with an ax would be enough to at the very least worry even the staunchest of low life scum, but they were very unpractical in a universe were blasters were not exactly a new invention.

The twi'lek, Giza, turned in the datachip they had collected and Borga made a big show of giving them a 'reward' of what in civilized society counted as nothing more than pocket credits for a trip across the galaxy and a fight with trandoshan slavers. Then she allowed them to purchase slightly better weapons than they already owned and assured them that each was one step closer to attaining their own freedom. As if a hutt ever let anything of value go.

Then the oh so gracious slime ball offered them more jobs. They could enter the gladiator pits, and most likely lose limbs faster than any of them could count, kill some mon calamari professor on his home planet, or break into a prison to free a prisoner. The prison sounded like the easiest option as everyone knew that Kessel was a popular smuggler run and if smugglers could get in and out, why couldn't they.

Unfortunately they were ushered out of the palace almost immediately, barely even having time to stock the Orgy's pantry before the vessel was back in space. This annoyed Alay and started his headache, for he needed time to look into some matters of great importance.

Alay was, until recently, a very good, devoted slave. This was mostly due to his privileged status due to his ability to out think many of Borga's rivals. Then he found files that he shouldn't have, files about his childhood, files that indicated that it wasn't an accident that orphaned him, but that Borga may have had a hand in his father's death. This was what needed more of Alay's attention and caused at least one brain to be constantly reviewing every bit of information Borga had on her slaves. It was also the most likely reason he was added to the group and sent out with inadequate weapons and armor to do random jobs. Thinking back, maybe he should have tried to hack the datachip they got off Kashyyyk, but it was too late now.

A knock on his door brought Alay out of his meditative state and a second later he felt the distinctive sensation of exiting hyperspace. He left his room and went to the cockpit to talk with the others about the best place to have R4 set them down. Between him and Chalu, the scholarly mon calamari, they were able to find an unofficial, yet well used spaceport.

The exited the ship and saw nothing but barren waste, the blackness a space showing through a dangerously, and often fatally, thin atmosphere, and a small unassuming building.

"Well, let's try the door." One of the women suggested. Rather than state the obviousness of the suggestion Alay simply agreed and ollowed them up to the door. Not surprisingly the door was guarded by someone wary of strangers, and even less surprisingly the twi'lek used her sex appeal to get them inside. What they found was slightly surprising however, a cantina.

This took Alay slightly aback. He knew Kessel was frequented by smugglers looking to get spice past the imperial lines, but to have the audacity to set up a fully functional cantina on the asteroid seem even more foolhardy than most smugglers. Still, Alay recognized their good luck. A well known fact about the universe was that the best places to get information were where people who cared very little about rules all got together to drink themselves senseless.

Sure enough, after no time at all the twi'lek had a buzzed patron wrapped around her purple finger, buying them drinks and pointing them towards a secret tunnel that led directly towards the cells where the empire kept the more dangerous prisoners. Unfortunately the drink was a bit more potent than any of the three were expecting. Normally this would not be too much of a problem for Alay as he really only needed one sober brain, but due to his constant thinking about the potential murder of his father he failed to notice when the tunnel doubled back on itself, as did the other two.

After enough time to sober up, and much more time than they should have been to not be embarrassed, they found the door to the cell block. After a quick look through the sliding peep hole in the door revealing only an official sitting behind a desk, the now very annoyed Alay decided that their best course of action was to burst through the door, blaster blazing. The official died, then Alay got hit full in the chest by one of the many guards pouring out of the door to the cells.

If the blaster had been storm trooper issued, Alay's padded clothing would have done little to protect him, but as it was only that of a guard, on a prison planet the empire found too expensive to even terraform properly, he was only stunned and left with a bad burn on his chest. The guards were dispatched with each of the other two taking their own injuries in the process. After it was all over the group scavenged the bodies for their armor and found the keys to the cells. The twi'lek and mon calamari gave Alay a dressing down saying that they could have easily bribed their way through without the need to get shot and Alay got angry with himself for not thinking about that, but he would be damned if he let them know.

Turning towards the cells he went off looking for the prisoner they were tasked with freeing. The only information they had to go on was that the prisoner was a cerean, like Alay himself, but that didn't prove to be much of an issue as only one cell had a cerean. They unlocked the door and tried to communicate with the man, unfortunately he was incoherent, going on about big booms and melting skin, and "they'll never find it."

Luckily the man's cellmate, an olive skinned human, seemed to still have his wits. The women were able to strike a bargain about taking the crazy cerean whom the cellmate seemed oddly resistant to leaving, and together the five of them made their way back to the cantina, making much better time than their first try. Things were going so well in fact that it seemed obvious there would be imperial guards inspecting their ship before they could bored. The twi'lek showed her ability to charm was effective on more than just the inebriated and they left Kessel far behind.

On the flight back to Nul Hutta Alay felt the need to be penitant for his rash actions at the prison and so sat with his crew as they interrogated their passengers. What they learned was that the cerean was a scientist known only as Dirk but did not have the ability to share anything other than his doom and gloom talk. The human was more forthcoming. His name they found out was Venku and the reason he refused to leave the side of his crazed compatriot was that he was apparently hired to ensure the scientists safety. To what end, he didn't let on. What he couldn't hide as well, at least not to Alay, was his large infatuation with the purple twi'lek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chalu was grateful for Giza when she talked their way past the imperial guards around the ship. The ship had the basic supplies necessary to take care of the wounds they had received from their impatient companion's idiocy in the prison, but she was not keen on testing out her new armor that soon. This may have been why she was less than thrilled when Venku came up to the cockpit and proposed making a short stop on Toydaria before they returned to Nal Hutta.

"I'm not really sure it's a good idea to keep Borga waiting." She said.

Giza agreed. "Yeah I don't see why we would."

Venku gave them a hard look, all the more imposing in his prison issue jumpsuit. "Well other than the fact that I didn't have to let you all take my cellmate, I promise to make it worth your while?"

Chalu, used to living hand to mouth, was intrigued. "What would you have in mind? Credits? Because we could really use credits."

Venku's mouth twitched up at the corners into an amused smile. "How about a whole crate of blue booster spice? And maybe a few weapon mods or other assorted odds and ends?"

Giza started to speak, but Chalu cut her off, "Deal!"

Venku looked towards Giza who nodded assent and Alay who didn't even look to be paying attention.

So they landed on Toydaria. Venku directed their droid around any towns and their inevitable patrol craft towards a small shack in the middle of the most rundown section of a seemingly abandoned town. Their ship stirred up a little garbage upon landing, but nothing else and Chalu was glad for the uneventfulness of the whole thing. As soon as the ship's door opened Venku walked right up to the shack, her close on his heels eagerly waiting to look around.

When Venku swung the door open Chalu darted in and found herself facing a veritable junkyard squished into the tiny, unassuming, building. Her, Alay and Giza started looking through the stuff, trying to find anything they recognized or was in decent condition. Venku went into a side door, which he ensured was shut behind him. Chalu only shrugged and kept up her search.

As she began to distress that she would be unable to find anything she could use a glimpse of leather caught the corner of her eye. Immediately she rushed over, moved scrap metal and blaster husks out of the way, and pulled out the most beautiful gun sling ever. Examining it she was able to discern that unlike most cheap slings that were made from nerf, this was made from bantha hide. Etched along its length were hieroglyphs in an extremely ancient and extinct language that seemed to tell a story of the last of the species. Most importantly of all it was the perfect length for the slug thrower rifle she had bought off of Borga after she was paid for Kashyyyk.

He revelry was brought to an end as Venku reentered the main room, this time adorned in a full suit of armor with a long rifle slung across his back and a vibrosword attached to his hip.

"Holy shit!" Chalu exclaimed.

"He's kind of hot." Giza swooned.

Even Alay seemed pulled from his inner thoughts to comment. "That's mandalorian armor!"

"Are you a mandalorian?" Giza asked, while quietly whispering to Chalu what a mandalorian was.

Chalu whispered back, "Mandalorians are a race who live on a planet on the outer rim. I think they are usually mercenaries or bounty hunters."

Venku told Giza "Yes, I am mandalorian. Now if you all are ready we can load this up," he said while patting a big crate labeled blue booster. "and get off this planet. I have places to be."

"I bet you do." Both Giza and Chalu said in unison, giving each other a knowing, if slightly hostile look.

As they left Chalu noticed Venku pull out a small device, catching a glimpse of what looked to be a stuffed animal, and flicked a switch with his thumb. When the ship's door closed and the Orgy began to rise into the air he said "Take a look out the viewport if you want a show." With that he flicked the switch again and the entire shack, as well as a sizable chunk of the street turned into a fireball.

The first thing Chalu noticed upon entering Borga's palace was that her usual retinue of ornamental gladiator guards were bolstered with a number of antique battle droids. From what she had learned these were most likely left overs from the clone wars, a unit that had been replaced as upgrades were made to try and counter the Republic's clones. The second thing she noticed was that the passengers she had so kindly helped bring here left almost immediately with Venku only saying that he had to ensure the safety of the crazy ass scientist. Chalu knew the cerean had a real name, but if she was being honest calling him the crazy ass scientist would be easier to remember and it wasn't like he would mind.

"You have done well my pets, bringing the cerean in tact and I see you even have something for me?" Borga boomed out from atop her pedestal.

"If you don't mind me asking," Chalu said, "why is he so important. He seems to be a few bolts short of a blaster. And yes, we have some blue booster to sell if you are interested."

Borga chuckled a low, guttural sound, "It is not your place to ask, or mine to reveal the secrets of those who employ my services. As to the spice, I will give you 500 credits."

Now Chalu knew that the spice was worth somewhere in the thousands at least and had told the crew as much so Giza countered with 3000 credits. Eventually Borga reminded them all of their place as her property, an assertion Chalu resented since technically she was only an indentured servant at worst, and they settled on a thousand credits even. After getting paid and everyone restocking on medical supplies it was clear they were going to need in the future the crew re-boarded the Orgy and its engines roared to life.

"Off to Mon Calamari" Giza said. "Are you ok with killing one of your own species?" She said to Chalu.

Chalu took this as more of a question of her ability to stomach an assassination as opposed to a challenge on any potential special regard for members of her own kind and shrugged it off, she'd prove she was a capable fighter.

"I'm more excited about going to my homeworld for the first time. If I have to kill someone while I'm there, so be it."

The matter settled, she was about to get settled in a seat for the jump to hyperspace when the ship rocked violently.

"What was that? Did we hit something?"

Giza looked over the R4 at the command console of the ship. "I believe we're being boarded."

"Don't we have guns?" Chalu asked.

Alay made a point of drawing his new blaster rifle as he said "Yes, but only directly in-front and behind of us. Useless for literally any other direction. Perhaps we should make our way to the cargo hold, the most likely entry point."

"Well shit." Chalu said as she followed Alay who was already heading away from the cockpit.

In the cargo hold the three took cover behind crates of food and other non-combustible supplies and watched as their cargo door was being forced open from the outside, making it clear whoever was after them hoped to keep the ship in good condition. Once the door was fully opened three heavily tattooed humans and a trandoshan rushed in firing blasters followed by a very muscular man swinging a glowing vibro-ax nonchalantly.

"I want that" Chalu couldn't help but say as she returned fire. The other two and herself held their own against the boarders since they had the benifit of cover where as their attackers did not. When one of the enemies fell from concentrated fire from both Chalu and Alay however, the fire only seemed to increase. Each of the defenders began to take glancing blows more and more often, scorching their armor and forcing them into cover, thus allowing the attackers to advanced.

Giza was the first to take a bad hit, a heavy bolt hitting her in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Chalu had no way to know whether her companion was dead or not but worked her way over to inject a stim pack after dispatching another of the boarders. Meanwhile Alay dispatched his own target and charged the man with the vibro-ax with his own vibro-knife.

Chalu watched in a mixture of awe and horror, as did the only other surviving attacker, the trandoshan, as the cerean ran towards his opponent. The man easily side stepped Alay's clumsy stab, hitting him in the back with the ax, clearly only taunting the alien. Alay turned and tried again, but his more muscular opponent parried the strike with the ax, knocking the knife away then using one hand grabbed Alay around the throat and threw him to the floor of the Orgy.

As he brought the ax back for a killing blow to Alay's prone form a shot rang out from his own ship and the trandoshan's head splattered into bits of gore and bone. The man with the ax turned to see where the shot had come from to see the black and gold armored figure of Venku who was calmly re-slinging his rifle and drawing his vibro-sword.

The man with the ax charged, but Venku's skill with a blade made the ax wielder look as outmatched as Alay had been against him only moments earlier. Powerful swings of the ax were dodged, or knocked off target by the quicker sword. Even with the upper hand, Venku never tried to press the attack, preferring to let the muscle bound man tire himself out with slower and slower swings. When it seemed the man could no longer even aim the ax properly Venku stepped just within the ax's range and with a quick swing, parted the man's head from his shoulders.

Chalu had been so intent on the fight she didn't even notice when Giza moved her webbed hand aside, only breaking her attention due to the sound of the stim pack, which she had still been holding, hit the ground.

"That was amazing." Giza whispered. Chalu could only nod in agreement.

Venku broke the spell that had fallen over the Orgy by walking forward and helping Alay to his feet. "You all should help me move the bodies onto the ship so we can space it before something breaks the seal and this place depressurizes. Chalu immediately got to her feet and went to the ax wielder, kicking his head towards the other ship when she reached it.

Grabbing the ax and setting it aside she called "Dibs on the awesome glowy ax." and began pulling the huge body onto the other ship. When all the bodies were moved and Venku resealed the Orgy the group gathered around Giza, who had removed her armor and was examining herself for any major wounds, and inadvertently showing off the typical body that made her species such a desire around the galaxy. Chalu actually found herself unable to take her eyes off the twi'lek's perfect curves until Alay coughed loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"I found this datapad on one of the pirates." He said while holding up a damaged tablet. "From what I could get off of it, it says something about a bounty on us and 'Coruscant, don't mess, Black Sun.' Not sure what it means exactly."

"So what do we do now?" Chalu asked.

"We go to Mon Calamari." Giza answered. "Bounty or not I don't want to get on Borga's bad side. Besides, maybe after all this is over I can buy my freedom."


	4. Chapter 4

As they were flying over the ocean planet of Mon Cala Giza double checked the coordinates the R4 was programmed to land. Like the third and forth times the coordinates were no where close to the natural islands on the planet where most interactions between offworlders and the two aquatic traditionally took place, or the floating cities they had built and were subsequently destroyed by the Empire.

When they began their descent it quickly became clear where they were landing, an artificial island built boring, gray, and angular, a big tip off that it was built by the Imperial presence that occupied the planet. Sure enough the first thing that Giza noticed after walking down the ramp from the Orgy was a split city with humans, either in Imperial attire or the garish attire favored by the obscenely rich and well connected, on one side with well cleaned streets and maintained buildings and a variety of aliens, mostly Mon Calamari or Quarren, on the other side of the invisible divide. The alien side was dominated by the monotone colors of the lower classes and hordes of refugees and beggars.

"So where should we go?" Chalu asked, seemingly unimpressed with her first visit to her home world.

Giza took a moment to think. "Well our target is a Mon Cal professor who is supposed to be working with the imperials. Hell, we don't even have a name."

"Well then we should just check over at that imperial establishment." Alay said matter of factly, pointing to a large, gray rectangle with black clad imperials entering and exiting at random intervals. Because there were no immediate objects, or to prevent any, the cerean walked towards the building with a purpose. Chalu simply shrugged and followed. Giza was a bit more hesitant, but saw that Venku had followed the group off the ship, and confidence boosted by his armor clad presence followed the others.

Alay's plan was quickly thwarted however when they were stopped at the door by a woman with disgusted look on her face and hand clearly hovering over a concealed weapon. "I believe you three might be more comfortable at the _other_ bar, across the way" The woman said pointing to a run down building on the alien side.

Giza stepped in front of the other and put on her most charming smile. "We don't want to cause any trouble, honest. We are just looking for a friend of ours who may be working around here."

"Doubt it," the woman scoffed, "Only aliens that are even tolerated on this side of town are the more important fishheads. Now if you all don't leave we're going to have some trouble." Before the woman could even slip her hand inside the pocket where her blaster was concealed Giza led the others towards the alien bar, trying hard to hide her frustration.

"Well bars seem to be lucky for us." Chalu said optimistically. "I'm sure we can still probably find out something useful."

By this point Giza was close enough to push open the swinging door to the bar and walk inside. For the most part the ill-lit place was empty save a few career drinkers gathered as close to the bar tender as possible, and a rowdy group decked out in swoop gang gear gathered around a table near the entrance. The later gave Giza and Chalu an appraising glance, but seemed to lose interest when Alay followed. Giza looked back towards the door and noticed Venku had not joined them, and that the door was guarded by two reptilian toughs with wicked looking blades strapped to their hips.

Feeling a sudden sense of unease Giza almost walked right back out the doors, but Chalu and Alay had already made their way all the way to the bar where an elderly Quarren was wiping down a dirty glass with an even dirtier rag.

Giza missed the first part of the conversation before she focused her attention on the conversation. "so there are supposed to be three Mon Calamari professors on the island today? Can you tell us where?" She heard Chalu ask.

The bartender gave her an annoyed look before answering. "I know you Mon Cal's think you are the most important thing to crawl out of the ocean, but around here nothing is free."

Chalu was confused by the hostility, but before she could derail the conversation Giza laid a few credits on the counter and the bartender grunted in acceptance as he scooped them behind the bar. "Fine, one was supposed to be here but was called back to his office at the last minute, the other is waiting around to take the first's place flying up to the shipyards orbiting the planet. The third I heard was called to the imperial officer's club to talk to the governor's aide."

"Great, that place. They were real friendly the last time we went there." Alay said to himself more than his two companions. Giza turned to thank the bartender then moved the group away from the bar to a slightly more private location.

"Well I guess we have to try checking with the imperial assholes again, I mean it seems like that has to be our target." Giza said as she took a seat at a wobbly table.

Chalu joined her and said, "I agree, but how do we get over there? I mean it isn't like we can just pretend to be humans."

"I don't think it is a good idea. Maybe we should just go after the other one." Alay added, still standing, giving his seat a disgusted look. Both of the women looked at him as if that was the dumbest thing he could have possibly said.

Before they could argue however an especially drunk member of the swoop gang staggered over and slurred "how much for a dance purple girl?" When Giza just ignored him he leaned in closer, close enough for her to smell the sour breath of cheap liquor and spice. "Well how much for a quick fuck?"

Standing faster than the man had expected, Giza put her face right up against him, close enough the each syllable sprayed his face with saliva. "Listen you drunk piece of shit, I work for one being and one being alone and I don't let lowlife nerfherders like you even get a good look at my perfect body, let alone get any enjoyment from it."

The man was so surprised at Giza's ferocity that he involuntarily took a step back, but feeling the jeers of his buddies turned menacing. "Oh you'll learn your place girl. I think you just need to be broken like any good mount." Giza started reaching for her weapon, hearing Chalu's chair slide across the floor as she stood ready to come to her defense. Likewise the group of swoop gangers also began to rise and reach for hoslters or inside jackets, but before a full fledged fight could break out the reptilian door guards walked towards the scene, clawed feet clicking with each step.

"We'll settle this later." the man in front of Giza said, relaxing his arms to his sides before turning towards the door, motioning for his compatriots to follow. Waiting until the door closed on the last of the group Giza and Chalu returned to their seats and took a few calming breaths before resuming their planning.

After little discussion, and a lack of interest on Alay's part, they agreed that Giza and Chalu would try to conceal themselves in a crowed of wealthier Mon Calamari and sneak behind the imperial officer's club and see if they could get any more information while Alay waited behind since his tall head would make it nearly impossible for him to blend into any group on the planet.

They stood and began heading for the door when they heard yelling and sounds of a scuffle. The two door guards didn't even turn their scaly heads, presumably because they were not paid to care about what happened outside of their door. The three paused briefly, considering whether or not they should adopt the same opinion as the reptilian's, but decided that they needed to leave anyways.

Exiting the door, weapons half drawn, they found Venku holding one of the swoop gang by the jacket before head butting the hapless being in the face with his helmet. At his feet were two other bloodied gang members slowly trying to crawl away and the man who had propositioned Giza inside the bar laying slumped against the building, head twisted at an unnatural angle for any humanoid being.

"What happened!?" Giza yelled, not sure why she felt both extreme worry and delight at the sight.

Venku let then man he was holding slump to the ground before turning to face her. When he answered his voice had a slightly mechanical tinge due to the helmet. "I this group come out earlier talking about teaching somebody a lesson. I ignored them, but the hung around the doors close enough for me to hear them describe someone I took to be you. I figured you had just pissed them off and they would cool down but then they started describing how they would kill all three of you and I got bored with their machismo antics." His helmet nodded slightly towards the dead guy slumber against the bar, "We had a few words and I have a short fuse when it comes to stupid."

Giza was stunned but recovered quickly. "Well thanks."

"Yeah thanks!" Chalu said.

After they told Venku their plan to try and find their target he said he would remain behind with Alay in case the gang came back and Giza and Chalu went off towards the human section. It didn't take them much time, or much effort to work their way to an alley that led directly behind the officer's club and soon they were rounding a corner, guns drawn, listening to the voice of a human having an argument with a mon calamari.

They rounded a corner and crouched behind some trash receptacles and watched as a group of five stormtroopers and an unarmored officer stood around a cowering mon calamari. "We should just shoot him now."Chalu said raising her gun.

"What about Alay and Venku?" Giza asked.

"By the time we can get them over here who knows where they will be. I say we take him out now before he can tell the imperials anything and then we can be on our way." Not able to think of a good argument quick enough Giza could only prime and throw a frag grenade as Chalu began trying to shoot between the storm troopers. A shot made it through, downing the mon cal, but it wasn't until the grenade went off that he was ripped apart beyond repair.

To Giza's despair however, the death of their target was the only damage her grenade seemed to do as the stormtrooper's armor seemed to absorb most of the impact and the officer was far enough away to be splattered with alien blood, but not much else. The imperials turned and began firing towards the pair, quickly working out where the attack had come from.

Firing two blaster pistols Giza shouted at Chalu. "Shit, what about the imperials inside the club?"

Chalu could barely be heard answering back as blasters scored holes in the walls or bounced off the two's armor with shots not quite on target. "Crap, I don't know. I guess we have to try and take a prisoner?" Knowing that turning their backs to run would result in them just being shot in the back as opposed to in the front Giza agreed and the two stood and charged the stormtroopers.

Two fell to their shots, and the others seemed temporarily off balance, but the officer was not so easily distracted. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as Giza watched the officer point his own blaster right at her head and as she was actively closing the distance between them, she knew his shot would be accurate. The report of a blaster went off and time sped back up. Giza was still running, slamming into a stormtrooper and knocking the imperial to the ground. When she looked over at the officer, trying to bring her gun to bare, she found that the shot she had heard was not his, but was actually a shot that had hit him in the head, killing him instantly.

Back the way she had come, Giza saw Venku and Alay heading towards them, both of their weapons smoking. After a bit of a struggle she pulled the stormtrooper she was on top of to his feet, and found that Chalu had done the same. The other four imperials and the unfortunate scholar lay dead and smoldering around them.

Before Venku and Alay could say anything, a swarm of imperial officers entered the alley, all pointing blaster pistols at the group. Using their hostages Giza was able to get the group out of the alley and back to their ship, leaving the world and imperials behind, along with bounty threats and promises of revenge.

Everyone except Venku seemed to be relieved, and in fact happy with the way things turned out. Venku on the other hand stormed off to the room he had been occupying. The sounds of metal slamming against metal followed him down the Orgy's hallways as well as the word "Di'kuts!"


End file.
